Harry's true love
by thebolt98
Summary: Harry is an extraordinary teenager with an even more extraordinary past. Harry has few friends he cares deeply about and it's been that way since he was 11 years old but with the goblet of fire in Hogwarts this year could that change? Harry/Fleur Romance Fluffiness in certain chapters.


A/N: Hey, I have decided as my first ever fanfiction novel I will write a romance fiction on my favorite pairing Harry/Fleur. Chapters will probably be weekly and Harry and Fleur relationship will be much more like a teenage relationship not really mature like you see in other fan-fiction. I hope you all enjoy it

Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't claim to.

Chapter 1 – Nightmares

Harry woke up in a pool of sweat, his raven black hair stuck to his forehead after having one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had.

He had seen Voldemort kill a man for no apparent reason.

He had also seen the slimy waste of a human body that is Wormtail, Harry was clenching his fist at this point and had to count to ten to calm down. Harry wished he knew where that creepy old house was so he could catch Wormtail and finally free Sirius. Then he realized that it was a dream and Wormtail was probably a million miles from here.

Harry reminisced about the time when he thought he was going to leave the Dursleys for good; it now felt like a dream. He had one night now and he actually had his trunk ready to go just in case he got the opportunity to leave earlier than normal.

To make it worse, his scar was now pulsing painfully him. What worried him more was that the last time this happened, Voldemort was near.

Harry sat in bed recalling the dream trying to think of it in more detail so he could remember Wormtail as well as the deformed figure of Voldemort and also another voice of which he couldn't quite place.

He remembered the way Voldemort killed him for no other reason than that he was the muggle caretaker and how the slimeball led him to his death and looked on probably proud he brought the man to his master.

Harry got up and looked at himself in the mirror; he was still very skinny for his age but his muscles were toned from playing Quidditch.

He had his first kiss last year with a pretty Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbot. They had developed a sort of relationship last year ,but it fizzled out partly because she was too interested in talking about being alongside _the boy who lived_ than actually spending time with him.

Harry laughed. Sometimes, most girls and lads thought he had it all—star seeker of Gryffindor and arguably the best. Cedric Diggory was good ,but Harry felt like he had his number and would have bet him last year only for the Dementors getting in his way. Being the boy who lived gave people the impression Harry had the perfect life money a good home and could get any girl he wanted. Harry didn't want all that he wanted something real something he could smile about every time the particular girl came into his head very few girls were like that in Hogwarts they were either too clingy or only wanted to talk about him to their friends, not to him.

Harry got back to unfortunately thinking about Voldemort again. Harry nervously looked out his window just in case it wasn't merely a nightmare and thankfully it was just the same old quiet Privet drive. No people, no rubbish, a typical estate during the night in Britain...but why was there was a big black dog out there?

Oh Godric, it can't be ? "The mad bastard; he really is cracked," Harry laughed gleefully.

Harry, very quietly, tiptoed down the stairs, being careful to skip the step that creaks. Harry barely opened the door just enough for his thin frame to get through. He snuck outside but didn't see a thing. _Where is he I'm sure I saw him?_

Harry tentatively edged down the dimly lit street. The only illumination being the dimly lit lights glowing on the side of the footpath. Harry sat on a bench to see if anything else went by or more specifically, to see if that dog really was Sirius. Sirius had told him that he was the black dog last year when Harry was waiting for the knight bus—a trip he didn't want to experience again. Harry was not keen on dying before the school year had even started.

The same old private drive looked like it always did; clean paths, clean roads, and lawn trimmed exactly even , almost if someone had done it with scissors.

Almost immediately he felt something hard and rough on his shoulders that felt reminiscent of a dog paw. Harry turned around abruptly.

"Sirius," Harry said eyes widening with disbelief at the sight before him.

Sirius transformed and grinned slyly at Harry.

For a man on the run, Sirius is dressed rather well. he's wearing what looks like brand new robes and is much more filled out than when he saw him last.

"Well, pup how've you been? Those ignorant Muggles treating you okay?" Sirius said, looking devilish.

"Yeah, they have been alright this year. I just told them about my psychopath of a godfather who's on the run, seemed pretty, agreeable then. You look great by the way, where did you the new robes?" Harry grinned mischievously.

Sirius howled with laughter almost losing the power of his legs.

"Oh, sounds like something James would do and madam Malkin's—Remus picked me up a pair," Sirius said.

Harry smiles almost proud he has done something his father would do.

"Sirius, I had a nightmare tonight and I need to tell you about it. Won't you sit down?" Harry said, pointing to the bench he was just sitting on

"Go on pup, tell me," Sirius said sounding agitated.

"I was going to write you a letter ,but now that you're here I'll tell you in person. I had a dream that I was in a village or something, I don't know where. There was this old man who heard a noise at a Neighbouring house and went to check it out. He had a key for the house. I don't know why he got in there and went up the stairs ,but stopped halfway when he heard these voices. Sirius, the voices were Wormtail, Voldemort and some man I didn't recognize." Harry said

"Voldemort's like alive?" Sirius said cutting Harry off looking around frantically, wand at the ready.

"NO. He's deformed barely alive,but they heard the old man's footsteps and Voldemort told Wormtail to see who's there and when he got him forcefully Voldemort killed him without a second thought, I woke up then in a pool of sweat," Harry finished.

"Anything else?".

"Oh yeah one more thing," Harry said awkwardly.

Anxiously, Sirius eyes quickly scanned Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"My scar hurt when I woke up and that hasn't happened since the first year when I was down getting the philosopher's stone. Voldemort was near then and it was hurting, so I got worried he was near." Noticing the worry etched on his godfather's face, Harry forced false positiveness in his voice. "but don't worry Sirius it was a dream and my scar is fine now so he's definitely not here."

"Oh, okay. That's a relief, but the minute that happens again you tell me, okay? In the meantime, I'll get Remus to get some dreamless sleep potion for you before you got to Hogwarts."

"I will Sirius and thanks for the potion."

"No problem, Harry."

"So, what brings you here?" Harry asked shuffling his feet hoping Sirius had a good reason.

"To see you of course," Sirius replied cockily.

"Sirius, as much as I love seeing you, you know this is not safe in the slightest," Harry looked around nervously. "For all we know someone could be spying on us right now. I don't I think I could deal with me being the reason you got caught and get sent back to Azkaban."

"Relax pup, do you really think I'm that stupid? Anyway, those morons from the Ministry wouldn't catch a marauder in the prime of his life." Sirius laughed jovially at this.

"What you mean?" Harry queried, sensing good news.

"Dumbledore has sent me to bust you out kiddo," Sirius said jokingly.

"Really please tell me you're not messing or I'll drop you right here like Muhammad Ali Dropped Sonny Liston in the first," Harry said raising his fist playfully.

"You're getting out for ,real pub. We just have to get your trunk and things first ,but who the hell is Muhammad Ali," Sirius said

"Just the greatest, Sirius, you wouldn't know him," Harry said laughing

"Anyway you actually came to get me alone?" Harry asked doubting Dumbledore would send a criminal in the eyes of the Wizarding world on his own.

"Nope, I didn't," Sirius said looking around.

Slowly Remus and Arthur Weasley come into view.

"Remus, M. Weasley," Harry said thinking this day couldn't get better.

Harry noticed Remus looked much better and he is wearing new robes. is complexion and his hair looked better. He didn't have bags under his eyes.

"You look great Remus, but who tied you up and brought you over to madam Malkin's," Harry said winking at Sirius.

"Hilarious Harry, but when did you become Mr: fashionable?" Remus replied

"Alright girls let's go before the claws come out, it would be nice to get Remus back in one piece with his new robes and all it would do no good to set Harry on him," Sirius said laughing at Remus.

"I wonder if the Ministry is near Sirius, should I call them around for tea?" Remus replied faking an innocent smile.

.

"Nicely played Moony," Sirius replied, grimly.

Harry took an honest look at both of them. He really couldn't think of a better place to be, well, maybe with the Muggles model he had posters of in his bedroom.

"You'll be staying at Arthur's until you're the new school year starts Harry and I'm pretty sure Arthur has a nice surprise for you and your friends," Sirius said.

"What's that?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes lighting up.

"You will find out soon enough, Harry. Ron and the others know, but I think I'll make you wait just a bit longer," Mr: Weasley said chuckling.

"Ah that's not fair," Harry moaned.

"Maybe not, but I'm getting enjoyment out of it," Mr: Weasley said winking at Sirius and Remus.

They reached the Dursley house and Harry ran in to get his stuff.

"Hold on, Harry. Just open the door," Mr. Weasley said pulling out his wand.

"Accio trunk," Mr. Weasley said clearly.

"Is there anything else you need?," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Eh, yeah. My firebolt, two duffel bags, and Hedwig, but she's out hunting at the moment shit" Harry said.

"Wait for a second; she flying this way," said Remus

"The cage also Mr. Weasley, thank you," said Harry graciously

"Accio firebolt," Mr. Weasley said."Accio duffle bags," Mr. Weasley said almost immediately after.

"Accio Hedwig cage," Mr: Weasley said.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes, pup?" Sirius said.

"How were you going to get me if I didn't come out when I saw you?" Harry asked expecting

o laugh at the answer.

"Well, I had considered knocking on the door ,but that's not my style," Sirius said.

"What exactly is your style?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet, Moony, I'm talking to my beloved godson," Sirius said putting on a face.

"Anyway, I came up with a rather brilliant idea even by my standards. I was going to jump through the back window, go to the, whale and the sewing needles room and hopefully scare them to death by transforming. What do you think?" Sirius asked genuinely looking for a review of his idea.

"Oh, you're brilliant Sirius! What I would've done to see that," Harry said, falling to his knees and laughing

"You two, enough messing. Look at the time! If I don't get home with Harry soon, Molly will have my head," Mr. Weasley said, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Okay Mr. Weasley, one second." Harry was still on the ground recovering from the news of Sirius planned prank for the Dursleys..

"Go on pup, you have a _fun_ year of school ahead of you," Sirius said, letting on he knew something.

"Alright, but why is it going to be fun? And where will you be staying?" Harry asked,

concerned about his godfather's wellbeing and general happiness.

"I can't tell you that ,but don't worry it'll be worth the wait, and I know this French family that Dumbledore has convinced of my innocence. I've been staying there. They have a daughter not too much older than you actually, she's a real looker. In fact, you possibly might meet her this year," Sirius finished winking.

"Okay Sirius, and that daughter is a teenager. You do know the laws on such things right?" Harry asked between snickers.

"Yes, of course, I do. Now go on with Arthur." Sirius playfully pushed him before he and Remus flew away on their firebolts.

"Come on, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"You're familiar with side-along Apparition right Harry?," Mr: Weasley asked.

"Yep, I do," Harry answered.

"Grab my hand son."

He took Mr. Weasley's hand and off they went.

We land right in front of the Weasley house, the Burrow and it was in the normal state the way Harry liked it roses,bushes, plants, weed, pigs, animals, and even gnomes running around the place. it was a nice change of scenery from Privet drive number 4. Mr. Weasley and Harry walked in to see the only one up in the house was Molly.

"Where have you been, Arthur Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, anger written all over her face."I've been worried sick all night that something's happened to Harry or Sirius, just after finding out he's innocent." Harry noticed tears forming at the corner of Molly's eyes.

"Everything is fine, Molly dear. Harry's here safe and Sirius is back in France at the safe house," Mr. Weasley said, reassuringly.

"Yep, I suppose you are right." Molly looked up lovingly at her husband.

"Harry dear will you have something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking eager to be of help.

"Eh, no your grand thanks anyway Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Harry you need a good feed; look at yourself-you're skin and bone you. Sit and I'll fix you up something," Molly demanded.

Just then, Ron walked into the room in his pajamas and he'd got even bigger over the past month. He was now about six feet and his t-shirt was clinging to him tightly; it would rip if it were any smaller.

"Harry, mate, when did you get here?" Ron grabbed Harry into a bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ron, but seriously—an enlargement charm on the t-shirt wouldn't go astray," Harry said laughing.

"Yeah I know I've been meaning to get mom to do it for me or the moron of the household, Percy,"

"Don't talk about your brother like that Ron," Mrs: Weasley said scolding Ron.

"Has dad told you yet?" Ron said nearly dancing with excitement.

"No, but he did mention he had a surprise for me that all the others knew about," Harry hinted, hoping Ron would tell him.

"You don't know so maybe you could wait a little longer ?" Ron said enjoying his power over Harry.

"Mate, please just tells me. I can't wait any longer," said Harry, dying with suspense.

"Alright I'll tell you—WE ARE GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP," Ron said breaking into a smile

"Are you actually serious? We're all going to see Krum Moran Troy at the world cup,"Harry said jumping all over the place at this point then he remembered it was nighttime and calmed down.

"Yes, Harry we are," Ron said excitedly.

"Oh boy, it's too late to even to be this hyper or happy," Harry still struggling to take in that he was actually going to the World Cup.

"Harry, on a side note, I saw Katie bell in Diagon Alley the other day and she is looking fine," Ron said eyes glazed, likely thinking of her body right now.

"Does your mind have to be in the gutter at all times?" Harry asked jokingly.

"For a certain portion of the day, yes it does," Ron said winking at him.

"Oh, you're something else, you know that Weasley?"

"Harry you're making me blush," Ron said laughing at his friend.

Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Harry, your food is ready. Oh, Ron you're up as well, then plenty to go around, come on," Ms: Weasley said sweetly.

There were eggs, sausages, rashers, toast, and a teapot all served up for the hungry boys.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, already scooping up a portion of eggs and wolfing it down.

"Fanks mom," said Ron, who had so much in his mouth he could hardly manage a mumble of thanks.

Harry eventually got to go to bed in Ron's room, which has always had wallpaper of witches and wizards wearing orange robes playing for Ron's quidditch team the Chudley were also Harry team as they were the first team Harry heard of he supported them if only he had better luck he wouldn't be biting his fingernails off as they barely escape relegation each year.

He put his trunk and broom in a corner with the duffle bags.

"Harry, you do realize you've been fourteen for three hours already," Ron informed him.

"Ah, yeah, feels great. Another year older—whoop," Harry said, messing with Ron.

"Seriously, with our track record let's be thankful we got to see your 14th," Ron said his eyes narrowing looking serious.

"Yeah I suppose that's true," Harry said, knowing he was indeed very lucky to be alive.

"Here, I got you something." Ron thrust a package in Harry's hands, looking eager for him to open it..

It was a Muggle t-shirt, a McKenzie hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks, Ron this will work for all the Hogsmeade dates this year," Harry jokingly.

"No problem, just try to return the favour," Ron said with a wink.

"Yeah okay, I need to tell you something .but you can't tell anyone else only serious you and I will know, I'll tell Hermione as well, but you can't tell anyone else," Harry said sternly.

"Yeah, okay mate. You know I wouldn't anyway," said Ron.

"I had a dream about Voldemort last night, I'll give you the short version. He killed a man with Wormtail and another one of his followers I didn't recognize. It was pretty intense and horrible. I woke up in a pool of sweat and my scar was burning. The last time that happened, Voldemort was near me so I woke up in a panic, but I realized it was only a dream. My scar, however, doesn't burn for no reason," I finished.

"That _does_ seem strange Harry, but it could just be your head that thought you were near Voldemort and maybe the scar acts as some kind of magical warning?"

"That's actually a good theory, Ron. I'll write a letter to Sirius tomorrow and see if he knows anything and oh, yeah, your parents know Sirius is innocent."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. Sirius ought to have some sort of idea if my theory could be through and I know my whole family knows bar Ginny, mam and dad, though she was a bit young."

"I won't, when is Hermione coming?"

"Tomorrow then the next day we're all heading to the World Cup. It's in England this year so, it'll be easy to get to it."

"Yeah can't wait to see Hermione. Only got one letter from her so it'll be nice to see her again. I reckon the Swedish are dark house. Lewisi is a very good seeker, he has a sick sense of positioning," Harry said knowingly.

"I'll put on 5 sickles with you that the Netherlands will go further. There chasers Jansen, Klausen, and Vittel are top class. The transfer rumor going around that the tornadoes are going for Vittel," Ron said.

"No way. If the tournedos get Vitzel the rest of the league can kiss goodbye to winning the title," Harry said grimly.

"Yeah well, good night you'll have a busy day tomorrow unwrapping presents so best try to get some sleep," Ron said before turning over drifting to sleep.

Just before he went to sleep, he remembered Sirius had said to him that this school year was going to be fun. What did he mean by that and how would he see this French teen witch? Harry decided he would ask Ron in the morning. Hopefully, he would get some answers.

A/N Well, for my first ever chapter of fan-fiction I have to say I enjoyed it and I'm only getting started this will be a novel-length fiction and for those of who worry over pairing this will be a Harry/Fleur fan-fiction and Harry will also gain a very good male friend, not from Gryffindor would love to see if anyone can guess in the review section. You will have notice I gave a tribute line to Muhammad Ali this will not be regular thing for Harry to talk about boxing I just thought it is nice to give Ali the greatest a tribute as he deserves it, Chapter 2 up soon, thanks for reading :)

Thanks also for the wonderful Ariel riddle for betaing this chapter she's an amazing beta.


End file.
